The present invention relates to the treatment of certain illnesses by administering novel corticortropin-releasing factor (CRF) antagonists.
CRF antagonists are mentioned in U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,642 and 5,063,245 referring to peptides and pyrazolinones, respectively. The importance of CRF antagonists is set out in the literature, e.g. as discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,245. A recent outline of the different activities possessed by CRF antagonists is found in M. J. Owens et al., Pharm. Rev., Vol. 43, pages 425 to 473 (1991 ).
The CRF antagonists administered according to the invention are described in copending U.S. patent applications Ser. No. 08/448,534 (filed Jun. 14, 1995), 08/448,529 (filed Jun. 14, 1994), 08/481,413 (filed Jun. 15, 1995), and 08/448,539 (filed Jun. 14, 1995). (Docket Nos. 8224A, 8225A, 8226A and 8308A, respectively), all of which are incorporated herein by reference.